Give Me The Code
by Mvampirefreak
Summary: Natasha is sent to contain Agent Barton BEFORE he retrieves the iridium and kill him if she has to. WARNING: Contains NSFW, Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Explicit Sexual Content, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Mildly Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Bondage, Rope Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Multiple Orgasms, more tags to come.
1. Chapter 1

_Find Barton… _that's all Natasha could think about as she flung herself through the second floor window of the Gala and crouched in anticipation. Down below, the crowd was rushing to the exit as Loki shoved a man down onto the statue center piece, pull out a most unusual contraption, and place it over the man's eye. _Oh, well that's just wonderful, _she thought as Loki began cutting the eye out of it's socket. Natasha realized she was getting of task and focused, _get to the vaults before Agent Barton does. _Down in the basement below the Gala there was a vault, at least that's what she was told, that stored a plethora of Iridium. She had to keep the iridium from being taken by Barton and Falling into the hands of Loki. If she didn't there would be dire consequences, meaning she would have to kill Agent Barton, and she did not want to have to do that to her partner.

The communicator on her wrist flashed the map of the entire building and indicated that she needed to go down the stairs that led to the basement and make a sharp left. She followed the map's instruction and was soon met with a stairwell that led to the vaults. Natasha smiled to herself and was about to make her way down when she noticed Clint enter the corridor from the opposite doorway.

"Agent Barton," she pointed her gun at him as he froze, "don't take another step," She said sternly as she advanced towards the stairwell. Barton took a step towards her and smiled cockily.

"So," he took another step, making Natasha fire a warning shot at the wall next to him, "they sent _you _to stop me? And, let me guess, 'take me down' if necessary?" He laughed again and took another step. She pointed the gun at his forehead and it lit up with the red laser sightlike a bullseye. His face, on the other hand, was a ghastly pale contrast to his original pinkish complexion, and his once grey eyes now glowed a sickening, ice cold blue.

"Yes, they did," She smirked and took two more steps toward the stairwell. Four big strides and she'd be shooting down the stairs, if Barton didn't beat her down there first. Barton looked Natasha in the eyes and his facial expression changed into one of worry.

"Help me, Nat," Natasha's stomach clenched but other than that she showed no sign of emotion, but inside she was in turmoil. _He's fighting it, _she thought in relief but mentally shook herself and realized it could be a trick.

"No tricks, Barton. You're coming with me whether you volunteer or not," Natasha said sternly. Before she could react, Barton took a giant leap to close the distance between them and pressed her against the wall behind her.

"Voluntarily come with you? You want me to _come _with you?" Barton drew out the word as he whispered it into her ear, "Well that can be arranged," Barton's tongue flicked out at Natasha earlobe. Natasha's breath hitched in her throat and she stifled a moan at the fire beginning to burn down in her lower abdomen.

"Get off me!" she yelled and tried to shove him away, but Clint yanked her harshly against the wall by her hair. She could feel the the blood start to drip from the wound.

"I thought you wanted me to _come _with you, Nat? Hm?" This time he left a trail of kisses down her throat and bit her collar bone hard enough to leave an imprint of his teeth. Natasha's vision was getting blurry as he started to unzip her suit.

"Stop…" she muttered, _this isn't good, _she thought as her eyes started to droop.

"No, but I think I will come with you." As Natasha passed out, Clint slung her over his shoulder and made his way down the steps to the vaults.

When Natasha finally came to, she noticed two things. One, Clint was crouched in front of her, watching her with a cocky grin plastered all over his face. And two, she was bare naked and her body was not responding to her. Natasha groaned at the pounding headache she had from the harsh collision with the brick wall.

"It's called a neuromuscular-block, in case you're wondering. I administered it while you were passed out. That was… oh, twenty minutes ago? It should be wearing off to at least allow you to make noise," he slithered up to her ear, "at least I hope you'll make some noise." He chuckled when Natasha's breathed hitched. If it weren't for the drugs paralyzing her, she would have kicked him straight across the room.

"Unfortunately, that won't be till later. That is, if you haven't given me what I need," he pushed her onto her back and settled himself in front of her face, "what is that code, Nat?" Natasha looked past Clint's shoulder, noticing that the passcode keyboard was open and was flashing the words "PASSWORD DENIED", she mentally scoffed.

"I think you are forgetting the situation you are in, Nat. If you don't give me what I want, well… I guess I'll just have to take it." Clint's hand caressed Natasha's collar bone, slightly pressing against the bruise he left from earlier.

"You see, Nat, I can make this very easy for you," his fingertips trailed down to her right breast and brushed over her nipple, "or I can make this _very _hard. But that's all up to you." His fingers lifted off a split second before they were replaced with what felt like the tips of five knives.

"I found these little toys on a little assassin like yourself. Well, found being a minor term for meaning I ripped them from his fingers after I slit his throat," If Natasha muscles were responding, she would've gulped, "but that's for a later time." His smile was sickening.

"I think from your neck up should be responsive in, oh, three… two…"

"Get your hands off of me, you son of a bitch." The claws sunk into the skin of her breast and Natasha let out a cry of pain.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I wouldn't being saying things like that if I were you," Clint slowly pulled the tips of the blades out of her breast, "and I think now you'll be able to feel everything I do to you." Natasha's body began to tingle as she felt her muscles begin to respond, but of course that was useless with her being tied up.

"Clin-" the claws sunk again.

"Give me the code, Natasha," the claws were once again retracted, "or these will be stabbing something else." Clint looked down at her nether regions and Natasha's eyes widened. _I can't give in, _Natasha thought, _but I _really _don't want to be stabbed _there. Clint suddenly got on top of her and pinned her to the ground.

"I don't want to play your stupid games, Natasha. I want the code. So, give me the code," his hand trailed down to her belly and made tiny cuts all the way down to her belly button. This was it. If she gave him the code, she'd have S.H.I.E.L.D. to deal with. But if she didn't, she'd be killed by Clint.

"No." the word came out of her mouth before she could stop them. Natasha filled with fear and waited for the onslaught to come, but it didn't. Instead, Clint was taking the claws off and tossing them to the side. With each sound of the claws bouncing off the ground and into the shadow, Natasha let go of the breath she was holding back.

"No?" her attention was brought back to Clint who was now looking very angry.

"No." Natasha said once more. Suddenly, Clint got up and started walking towards the other side of the room. It sounded as if he was rustling through a bag. _I have to try and get free, _Natasha thought. Being as quiet as she could, Natasha tested the strength of the chains she was bound to, but found she was still too weak to even try. _I've got to last until I can get free._ The sound of metal being sharpened brought Natasha's attention back to Clint.

"To be honest, Natasha," Clint turned around and showed off the tiny knife in his hands, "I was rather hoping I would get to use these toys of mine on you." His smile only increased as he stepped closer to Natasha.

"But, luckily for you, I have thought of a better, less gruesome way to get an answer out of you and still keep that gorgeous body of yours intact." Clint crouched down to her feet and cut the zip ties that were keeping her bottom half pinned down. _I should be so lucky, _Natasha mentally rolled her eyes but was caught short when Clint's hands trailed up the inside of her legs and spread them wide.

"What are you-" Her head was pushed down onto the concrete by some sort of blind fold that was tied to bars beside her head. Like this, she couldn't raise her head and was blinded to whatever Clint was about to do. Clint's hands began to roam higher and higher until they were inches away from her center. Natasha hated her body's reaction to him being so close to her center, if it weren't the fact that they'd been lovers before she would have been able to be less responsive.

"You bad, bad assassin," Clint took a long whiff in the direction of her center, "wet for me already?" Clint chuckled and placed his cheek against her inner thigh, letting his tongue slip out and lick a steady strip. Natasha reluctantly shivered at the cold air that quickly replaced his warm tongue.

"No, stop-" Clint's tongue skipped straight to her center and licked a thick strip up her folds.

"You don't really want me to. You want me to keep going just like this." His tongue delved into her folds and found the bundle of nerves that were already beginning to swell with arousal. Natasha struggled against her bindings in an effort to kick him away but his grip on her thighs kept her from doing much. Clint's tongue began to get faster the more she struggled and soon Natasha was breathing very heavily from her climax becoming imminent.

"You're close, aren't you?" Clint chuckled. Natasha let out a groan of frustration that came out as a moan of pleasure, which only made Clint smile more.

"Unfortunately, I'm not giving you what you want until you give me what I want." Suddenly, he stopped and sat up between Natasha's legs. A whimper escaped Natasha's lips at the lost contact and Natasha cursed herself for it.

"Don't worry, Nat," he said as he stuck two more stakes in the ground beside her legs and zip tied them to each stake three feet apart, "I'll be back when you're less… excited." Clint stood up and walked back over to the keypad, leaving Natasha to lay there until her arousal was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha's eyes bored into Clint as he walked back to her sprawled out body. He was smiling like the cocky son of a bitch he was a few seconds ago.

"I see you're finally calmed down, shall we get started?" Clint said as he flashed a condom package in his hand, "I can't just let you have all the fun, Nat."

"Go to hell," Natasha said through her teeth as Clint sat back between her legs and caressed her thighs.

"I'll make you a deal. Give me the code and then I'll go to hell." Clint's laugh echoed through the room and made Natasha want to kick him in the groin, if her legs weren't tied down at the moment.

"Actually, Nat, we're going to try something different." Clint quickly tore the spokes out of the ground and flipped Natasha onto her elbows and knees, "there you go. Now, the final touches." The spokes went back in the ground again, leaving Natasha on her elbows and knees, legs spread, ass in the air and heart racing.

"You know, you look absolutely ravishing in this position," Natasha looked underneath her body and through her legs to see him rub his groin. He was definitely hard, and curse the world Natasha's nether regions heated at the idea, "and by the look of your dripping pussy, I'd say you like it, too." _Damn it, _Natasha thought as her forehead went back to rest on the cold tile floor.

"You wish." Natasha spat back at him. Suddenly, a loud crack was heard across the room. Natasha didn't dare look at what it was.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I wouldn't talk like that if I were you, Nat," another crack sounded through the room, "I might have to punish you." _Shit, _Natasha thought as her nether regions became even wetter. She could practically feel Clint's cocky smile surrounding her.

"Yeah, right. You're bluffing you cocky son of a-" Natasha's sentence was interrupted when something thin and stiff struck her ass, "SHIT!" she yelled.

"Language!" another smack. She realized it was a whip and Natasha could barely keep herself sitting up. Before she could even sit up, he smacked the whip against her ass again, "back down." Natasha did as she was told.

"You're going to do as you're told," another smack and Natasha winced at the pain, "and you're going to give me that code," two more smacks cracked against her ass, "or you won't be able to sit or walk for a very long time." If this were really Clint whipping her and they were alone in their shared cabin, Natasha would be loving every second of it. _This isn't a different situation, though, _Natasha thought. The whip hitting her ass twice more brought her attention back to Clint.

"Do you understand, Natasha?" Natasha nodded against the tile floor. The empty space between Natasha's legs was suddenly filled by Clint bending over her, naked, and pressing his cock against her folds, "Good." Clint whispered in her ear before nipping it. For what seemed like forever, Clint went back and forth between smacking and rubbing Natasha's ass to biting every piece of her skin until she was sure she was going to have bruises. All while continuing to command her to tell him the code, to which she would reply no and he would continue the torture against her. She expected this to go on longer than she realized before Clint was suddenly at her entrance.

"You try my patience, Natasha." Clint hissed as his cock plunged into her dripping core. Natasha's grunt was cut short by Clint pulling out and harshly thrusting back into her. Clint's hand reached around to play with her clit as he continued thrusting in and out of her.

"Stop-" Clint smacked her ass harshly.

"Ready to give me the code already?" Clint whispered in her ear, she could his smile of victory plastered on his face.

"Not a chance, you can go to hell before that happens.." Natasha snapped. Natasha's orgasm was getting closer, and something told her Clint knew as well.

"Oh, no you don't." Clint pulled out quickly before Natasha could orgasm, leaving her core throbbing for release. Clint suddenly flipped her back onto her back and put the spokes back in the ground, preventing her from doing anything to get her release. Clint leaned all the way to look her in the eyes, he was very angry.

"You see, Natasha. I'm not letting you out or let you come until you give me that code, and believe me," Clint looked up at the noise coming from upstairs, "I've got plenty of time to get that code before your _friends_ notice you're missing." Clint stood and walked back to where his toys were.

"I can torture both your body and that tight little pussy of yours until you're practically shouting that code at me so you can come _all over _my cock while it's deep inside your pussy," Clint turned around and flashed the handful of rope he had in his hands, "it's a win-win, really."


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha's eyes bored into Clint as he walked back to her sprawled out body. He was smiling like the cocky son of a bitch he was a few seconds ago.

"I see you're finally calmed down, shall we get started?" Clint said as he flashed a condom package in his hand, "I can't just let you have all the fun, Nat."

"Go to hell," Natasha said through her teeth as Clint sat back between her legs and caressed her thighs.

"I'll make you a deal. Give me the code and then I'll go to hell." Clint's laugh echoed through the room and made Natasha want to kick him in the groin, if her legs weren't tied down at the moment.

"Actually, Nat, we're going to try something different." Clint quickly tore the spokes out of the ground and flipped Natasha onto her elbows and knees, "there you go. Now, the final touches." The spokes went back in the ground again, leaving Natasha on her elbows and knees, legs spread, ass in the air and heart racing.

"You know, you look absolutely ravishing in this position," Natasha looked underneath her body and through her legs to see him rub his groin. He was definitely hard, and curse the world Natasha's nether regions heated at the idea, "and by the look of your dripping pussy, I'd say you like it, too." _Damn it, _Natasha thought as her forehead went back to rest on the cold tile floor.

"You wish." Natasha spat back at him. Suddenly, a loud crack was heard across the room. Natasha didn't dare look at what it was.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I wouldn't talk like that if I were you, Nat," another crack sounded through the room, "I might have to punish you." _Shit, _Natasha thought as her nether regions became even wetter. She could practically feel Clint's cocky smile surrounding her.

"Yeah, right. You're bluffing you cocky son of a-" Natasha's sentence was interrupted when something thin and stiff struck her ass, "SHIT!" she yelled.

"Language!" another smack. She realized it was a whip and Natasha could barely keep herself sitting up. Before she could even sit up, he smacked the whip against her ass again, "back down." Natasha did as she was told.

"You're going to do as you're told," another smack and Natasha winced at the pain, "and you're going to give me that code," two more smacks cracked against her ass, "or you won't be able to sit or walk for a very long time." If this were really Clint whipping her and they were alone in their shared cabin, Natasha would be loving every second of it. _This isn't a different situation, though, _Natasha thought. The whip hitting her ass twice more brought her attention back to Clint.

"Do you understand, Natasha?" Natasha nodded against the tile floor. The empty space between Natasha's legs was suddenly filled by Clint bending over her, naked, and pressing his cock against her folds, "Good." Clint whispered in her ear before nipping it. For what seemed like forever, Clint went back and forth between smacking and rubbing Natasha's ass to biting every piece of her skin until she was sure she was going to have bruises. All while continuing to command her to tell him the code, to which she would reply no and he would continue the torture against her. She expected this to go on longer than she realized before Clint was suddenly at her entrance.

"You try my patience, Natasha." Clint hissed as his cock plunged into her dripping core. Natasha's grunt was cut short by Clint pulling out and harshly thrusting back into her. Clint's hand reached around to play with her clit as he continued thrusting in and out of her.

"Stop-" Clint smacked her ass harshly.

"Ready to give me the code already?" Clint whispered in her ear, she could his smile of victory plastered on his face.

"Not a chance, you can go to hell before that happens.." Natasha snapped. Natasha's orgasm was getting closer, and something told her Clint knew as well.

"Oh, no you don't." Clint pulled out quickly before Natasha could orgasm, leaving her core throbbing for release. Clint suddenly flipped her back onto her back and put the spokes back in the ground, preventing her from doing anything to get her release. Clint leaned all the way to look her in the eyes, he was very angry.

"You see, Natasha. I'm not letting you out or let you come until you give me that code, and believe me," Clint looked up at the noise coming from upstairs, "I've got plenty of time to get that code before your _friends_ notice you're missing." Clint stood and walked back to where his toys were.

"I can torture both your body and that tight little pussy of yours until you're practically shouting that code at me so you can come _all over _my cock while it's deep inside your pussy," Clint turned around and flashed the handful of rope he had in his hands, "it's a win-win, really."


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, they're going to notice that I'm gone, Clint." Natasha stated weakly. Clint had used that handful of rope to wrap around her ankles and connect to the piece around her wrists as she hung there against the wall. If it hadn't been for her training and flexibility, Natasha would've been in agony. Clint stood there, a sort of stick-like object in his hand, and looked at Natasha as if he pitied her.

"I'm sure you want to be found, Nat." Clint stepped closer to her and rubbed the stick-like object against her folds. She gasped when she felt it vibrating, "plus, my employer has made sure that I have _just enough time to do this,_" Clint said as he pressed the vibrating object into her folds and left it there.

"You bastard," Natasha hissed as she realized it was a dildo. The vibrations became even faster after she spoke.

"Ah ah ah," Clint placed his index finger on her lips. If she wasn't so weak from all the torture and not being allowed to come, she would've bit his finger off, "what did I say about your language?" Clint showed her the remote to the device and Natasha stifled a moan as the vibrations almost brought her over and just as quickly as they sped up, disappeared almost entirely. Clint left the dildo in her as he walked back to his bag to retrieve another handful of rope. When he heard Natasha whimper, he smiled cockily.

"I'll let you come this time if you tell me the code, Nat." She closed her eyes and thought of all the things she wanted to say to him. _Cocky son of a bitch, you better run when I get out of these bindings 'cause there's a hell of an ass whooping coming your way._ Clint watched her closely as he tied the rope around her waist and looped it under her folds, exposing her clit to the cool air, and around to tie it at the other end of the rope that hung behind her. Natasha hissed at the exposed area, making her squeeze her eyes shut.

"Sorry, Nat," Clint said as he forced her eyes open, "but you're going to watch as I fuck you." Natasha's core lit on fire at his words, cursing her body for being so aroused given the circumstances.

"I am going to kick your ass when I get out of these bindings." Natasha spat at him as he angled her head down and locked it into place with a flat "head rest" that protruded from the wall.

"I wouldn't count on you having so much energy to do so, Nat." Clint stated before he leaned down and licked up her folds and sucked on her clit. Natasha's breath hissed as he sucked and licked her clit until she moaning uncontrollably. Clint wasn't done though, he pressed on the dildo that was sticking out from inside her throbbing pussy, causing the dildo to go in further.

"You must be so wet and tight right now," Clint whispered in her ear, a moan following his shaky breath, "I can't wait to be inside you again. I hope, this time, you'll tell me the code so I can't let you come around my cock as it's deep inside you thrusting in and out." Natasha stifled another moan. She would not be beaten so easily, but she wanted to come _so _badly it hurt. She was so sensitive at this point that she could feel every single bump and ridge and vein that the dildo had designed onto it. Natasha was so close to coming, but she knew he'd never let her unless she told him the code to retrieve the iridium.

"You're close aren't you, Nat?" Clint asked her, his eyes boring into hers with desire written all over them. She nodded, "tell me the code. Tell me and I'll let you come as many times as I can make you." Natasha wanted to come so badly, but she had been given orders to stop Clint. So, Natasha shook her head and let out a groaned whimper as the dildo was ripped out of her and she was back on the ground. Legs spread apart and tied down to where she could not rub herself off. Clint was taking off the ropes around her ankles and wrists when he pressed himself against her tightly.

"You feel that," Clint squeezed her ass and pushed her core against his raging erection, "if you would just tell me the code, I could thrust my big, thick cock into your tight, aching pussy and you'd be coming for hours." He pressed her against the floor and ground roughly against her. As soon as he was so close to her, Clint back away from her and sat in front of her. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I wonder if this will help you change your mind." Clint began unbuttoning his pants and within seconds was naked in front of Natasha. His hand snaked around his cock and started pumping up and down moaning and whispering her name.

"Mmmm, Natasha…" Her cheeks blushed red and her core dripped from want. She mentally shook herself to try and fight off the arousal, but there was no getting rid of the white, hot desire she had pulsing through her body. She watched Clint continue to pump his cock, moaning her name and beginning to pump even faster. Clint's head was rolling back from the pleasure pulsing through his body as he bucked into his hand multiple times. As soon as he started, he stopped. Only to inch closer to Natasha and press his cock against her lips.

"Let's make a deal," Clint said as he pushed her chin up so her mouth was right in front of his cock, "if you suck my cock like a good little assassin, I'll let you come." Natasha looked at him in bewilderment. _After all that torture and teasing for the code, he's just going to let me come if I give him a blowjob? _Natasha tried to fight her desire, but it soon overpowered her and her mouth descended on his cock and began licking and sucking him up and down his length. Clint hands found their way into Natasha's sweat soaked hair gripped tightly as she continued to suck him off. Eventually, Clint couldn't take it anymore and gripped her hair even tightly as he started to slightly thrust in and out of her mouth.

"Yes… just like that… keep-" He was cut off when suddenly Natasha took in all that she could of him and started humming, "You n-naughty little thing-" Clint grunted as he thrusted even harder into her mouth. Natasha fought the irritation of her gag reflex and opened her throat to him so he could go deeper.

"Oh, yes. That's it, take my cock. Suck it nice and good." Clint moaned as her head started to bob against his desperate thrusts. Clint suddenly stilled and let out an animalistic roar as he came in her mouth, pressing deeper into her mouth. Clint moaned and pulled his cock out of Natasha's mouth with a pop.

"Very good." Clint said as he rubbed his cock a little more and started to put his clothing back on.

"What about me?" Natasha asked. Clint smiled and walked towards her.

"I said I'll let you come, but I didn't say when." Natasha groaned as Clint walked away from her and sat down far away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

While Clint was rounding up toys for his next round with Natasha, a blue orb of light appeared across from him and began to spread out into a circle until it looked almost like a mirror. Instead of his reflection, Loki stood in the screen tall and regal. Clint looked back at Natasha who was sound asleep from the many hours of sexual stimulation and orgasm denial.

_"How goes your mission, Agent Barton?" _Clint instantly stood at attention, the objects he had been collecting for the next round dropped to the floor.

"Steady, sir, but with minor complications. Nothing I can't handle, sir." Clint replied. Loki glanced over at the bound, naked assassin passed out across the room.

_"_That _doesn't look steady to me, Agent Barton."_

"Actually, sir, if you would-"

_"Clint, I cannot keep time standing still for very much longer. I need that code _now. _So, follow my instructions and get me that iridium or there will be hell to pay."_

"Sir-" Clint interrupted, but Loki held his hand up and silenced him.

_"I am not in the mood to play games, Agent Barton. You have one hour." _The orb of blue light dissipated, leaving Clint completely frustrated. _Damn it, _Clint thought. He looked back over to Natasha, who was now wide awake.

"He didn't sound very happy, Clint." Natasha smirked. Clint growled and closed the distance between them. A quiet gasp escaped from Natasha's lips as he forced her up and back against the wall.

"I wouldn't make fun of my situation, Natasha," Clint growled in her ear as he spread her legs and positioned himself between them, barely even close to her core that was already starting to pulsate, "you should be worrying about yourself." His hands rubbed up her thighs and past her core, staying just far enough away to drive her mad.

"You sure?" Natasha countered, her smile growing even bigger only to be shortened to an "o" when Clint's fingers suddenly shoved into her already dripping pussy and began their assault.

"I have only an hour to get that code, Natasha. I find I workbetter with a time limit, I'm more committed to success. And in this case, I'm _very _committed to success." He emphasised his last sentence with a twist of his fingers. Natasha groaned at the feeling of Clint's clothed, growing, erection pressing against her naked core.

"Do you feel that?" Clint pressed his body harder against her and started to grind against her dripping core, "you like that feeling, don't you?" Clint smirked, but Natasha held her ground. It was like this with every round. Clint would pleasure enough to almost be at her climax and once she was just two flicks of the clit away from orgasm, he would stop and tell her if she gave him the code that he would let her come. Each time he asked this, but each time Natasha refused and was left there in a horny, gasping, heap. _This time, _Clint thought, _she _will _give me the code. _Natasha squirmed and pulled against her bindings as Clint's fingers continued to assault her pulsating core. Clint was breathing heavily from his aching erection. Yes, he'd been able to come, but he needed to feel Natasha's pussy gripping around his cock tightly as she came and ultimately make him come. He tried his best to hide that from Natasha, but she already could see it in his body language. His hands trembled inside of her, his hips struggled to stay at a constant pace, his breathing grew heavy and she could feel his cock just _aching _to get inside of her. She decided to use this to her advantage when Clint had to suddenly pull his fingers out of her and take a step back.

"Having difficulties, Clint?" Natasha asked. Clint scowled at her and let her drop to her feet against the wall. Natasha watched as he walked over to the opposite side of the room and began to collect the items he had chosen before off the ground. _You just made a mistake, _Natasha thought with a grin.

"Which would you prefer?" Clint held two items up as he walked back to her.

"I can't tell what they are, Clint." Natasha set the bait. _Just a little bit closer, _she readied her legs and prepared to pounce as Clint came closer.

"Well, this is-" he wasn't able to finish

his sentence before Natasha pushed

herself away from the wall and wrapped her legs around Clint's neck. Clint feel hard and looked up at Natasha, waiting for her to twist her hips and end him

"_Big _mistake," Natasha smiled. She squeezed her legs closer together, making Clint let out a choked laugh.

"Not exactly," Natasha's grin faded as his face suddenly morphed into that of Loki's. She tried to unwrap her legs from around his neck, but his hands held her firmly.

"Ah ah ah, we're not quite done with you yet." Natasha searched the room for Clint and noticed him across the room, leaning casually against the wall. Natasha tried even harder to get free, but Loki had her pinned. Loki grinned at her struggle for freedom.

"You've been a very bad girl, Natasha. All the foul language and atrocious behavior. I was going to let Clint continue and see what he could get out of you, but I figured my _methods _would get the job done." Loki's left hand began to glow a ghastly green before her legs as well began to glow and it spread throughout her lower body until she couldn't move. He stepped back from her, leaving her floating in the air.

"What is the code, Agent Romanoff?" Loki asked as his hand touched her temple,

Natasha felt a bead of sweat drip from her chin and watched as Loki's smile grew wider. _No, _Natasha fought herself internally while her head thrashed wildly against his hand, _get out of my head! _She mentally yelled. Loki seemed to be having trouble as he began to break through the iron door that enclosed her mind. She could feel him searching through her memories, scanning each and every thought that she had had. He started to settle on some of her memories, one being of her and Clint trapped in an abandoned warehouse for 72 hours and sleeping together for the first time. _Stop! Those are _my _memories! Get out of my head! _It felt like hours had gone by in the seconds that Loki sorted and sifted through her memories and thoughts until he seemed to rest of four digits. As quickly as his hand had settled on her head, it was being taken off as the green glow around her lower body disappeared and she fell to the ground with tears in her eyes. Loki relayed the four digits to Clint as he typed them into the keypad. The doors to the vault opened and Clint was about to go in before Loki stopped him.

"Stay out here with her, Agent Barton." Loki commanded and then disappeared into the vault. Natasha was sitting up against the wall and covering herself with her legs and arms like she was self-conscious about her body. Clint looked down on her and smiled.

"This would have been a lot easier if you would have just given me the code earlier." Clint stated plainly. At this point, Natasha was pissed. She looked at him angrily as she stood.

"I have been tortured, violated, and used like a fucking computer whore, and you are going to tell me that if I had only given up earlier it would have been easier?" She stepped closer to him and spat in his face. Before Clint could do anything to her, Loki appeared in the doorway of the vault and tossed the container of iridium at Clint.

"Make sure it gets back to base, Agent Barton. And, as for our lady friend," Loki waved his hand in the air and Natasha was pulled onto her back and her legs spread as far as they could go, "Shh, Agent Romanoff. You have served us so well, it's time for your reward." A strip of duct tape appeared over Natasha's mouth as she was about to verbally insult him.

"Agent Barton," Loki looked back at Clint, "this is your reward as well. Be sure to make it… _enjoyable_." Loki laughed as he walked up the stairs and out of the building, victory lacing heavily with his laughter.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Natasha." Clint smirked as he crouched down in front of her. Natasha watched furiously as he took off his shirt and boots and began to unbuckle his pants. Natasha tried to tell him to _fuck you_, but the tape muffled her words to where he couldn't tell what she said.

"What was that? Oh, hold on." With lightening speed, Clint ripped the tape off her mouth and Natasha groaned in agony.

"FUCK YOU!" Natasha screamed at him, only to be shut up by a piece of cloth being stuffed into her mouth to where she couldn't spit it out.

"That's better, now let's get started." Clint pulled his pants and boxers down and his erection sprang to life. He didn't give time for roleplay before he spread her folds and sunk his cock deep into her folds. Natasha groaned at the familiar feeling of Clint's cock thrusting in and out of her. It wasn't long before she felt her orgasm tightening in her, ready to spring and send her over the edge of ecstasy.

"You're almost there, good girl. Guess what? I'm allowed to let you come, isn't that wonderful." Natasha's eyes stared at him with hatred as he continued his fervent thrusts until suddenly he picked her up and against the wall. His hands gripped her hips tightly to the point it seemed his nails were digging into her skin and she was sure there would be horrible bruises from his fingertips. Without warning, Clint's hand drifted to her clit and began to rub with blinding speed. Natasha's breathing and heartbeat sped up as her orgasm came closer and closer and suddenly the coil inside of her sprung and a white, hot feeling of ecstasy spread throughout her body as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned uncontrollably. Clint wasn't far behind after this. When her walls clenched around his cock, it took only one more thrust before he stilled deep inside her pussy and let out a guttural roar as he emptied inside her. Natasha fell to the ground as Clint steadied himself against the wall.

"It's a shame you won't be able to remember this, Natasha." She looked up at him as he pulled the piece of cloth out of her mouth.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. Suddenly, she began to feel very dizzy.

"Loki cast a spell on you. You see, once you orgasmed, you won't remember all of this. You'll wake up in your living quarters with no memory of these past few moments and it'll be yesterday again. We will have the code and we will win." Clint explained as her vision started to become blurry.

"I see the effects are already taking place." He said as he untied her and picked her up.

"Let me- let me go…" Natasha said weakly.

"Sweet dreams, Nat. Hope to see you again sometime." The last thing Natasha saw as she drifted into the darkness of the spell was Clint's glowing blue eyes looking down at her, gleaming with the hint of victory.


End file.
